A Rotting World
by LilRedWriter333
Summary: Four teens left alone in a dying world. Monsters lurk around every corner and the only way to survive it is if they work together. The world is infested and rotten but they'll take it by storm. Zombie AU maybe Jackunzel and Merricup ships, not sure yet. Rating may vary on chapter but mostly T for language and gore
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, I'm kinda in love with zombie AU so here you go. This will have the big four plus some other characters from various movies. If there is a character or a ship you'd like to see just ask and I'll be more than happy to find them a cozy little place in this world of death. Please be nice! Comment, review. I'm pretty much just winging it here so yeah haha. ANYWAYS! I'm gonna stop babbling now. On with the story! Sorry this chapter is a little short.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome characters of Tangled or Rise of the Guardians!**

 **P.S. This chapter was bothering me so I kinda rebooted it a little bit**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Tower

 _He came across a tower, guarded by a starving beast. His armor shone in the sun, holy sword sharp and ready for his heroic battle._

Amongst the remains of a crumbling city one boy walks with a confident stride. His name? Jack Frost. At least that's what he calls himself these days.

Brown windblown hair stuck up at all angles while cool blue eyes took in his surroundings. Gaping holes in the streets, cars scattered everywhere, and trash was more common than leafs. Nature had begun to retake this once proud and glistening city. Buuuut- he didn't really care about looking at a bunch of trees right now. The grumbling in his stomach was getting obnoxiously loud and he had his eye out for any sort of convenience store. Going into a once highly populated area probably wasn't the best idea these days but where else was one supposed to find untouched food supplies and a little adventure to go with? Not that there was much excitement going on right now, the place the dead quiet.

With a huff the young brunette shoved his hands into his hoody pocket, trusty aluminum bat resting on his shoulder, eyes catching at a wonderfully open pebble. With a grin he reeled his foot back, swinging it forward and hitting the little stone at the perfect angle that sent it flying. One point off the tree, two points bouncing from a broke down car, jackpot into the parking lot of a supermarket.

"Score"

A quick scan and some hard listening said it was empty. Grin on his face he took the first step into the dirt riddled tile floors of the dark store.

Aisle by aisle Jack wheeled through on an old shopping cart, laughing as he took sharp turns and flew on two wheels over debris, One hand out to swipe something off the shelves to add to his bounty. There wasn't much, but he'd take what he could get.

One can, two can, three can, four

Lots of food so let's get more.

Bottled water, maybe even a soda or two. With a holler and a whoop he filled his backpack. If he was back with the group he would be scolded and told to be quiet, this was not the place to be childish. They were always work, rules, and regulations. Where's the fun in that? That wasn't his style at all! Just because this was the apocalypse doesn't mean the only thing you can do is sit still and watch the blood on the wall dry. If anything it meant you should try to live it up every day since it may very well be your last!

The clatter of falling piles and a symphony of moans made him freeze, turning to see half a dozen walkers shambling toward him.

Well… maybe they had a point when they said to be quiet. But oh well

Planting a hard foot down, Jack spun the cart toward them. It was a momentary stare down until with a battle cry he raced toward them, putting as much speed as possible before clambering in. He had to time this right, one mess up and he'd be their next meal. They rushed up to meet him, mouths gaping and hand reaching in desperation. He grinned, jumping at the last moment he shifted his weight forward executing a perfect flip before landing on his feet and taking off. Looking back to laugh as they tumbled over like dominoes as he made his great escape into the blinding sun of the parking lot.

His victory was short lived as he skidded to a stop, battered blue converse sliding on the concrete.

Dead heads looked toward him, sniffing the air with low grumbles. There had to be 30 of them. Where did they even come from?

"Shit"

He ran; arms pumping as he rushed to the streets with a horde hot on his tail.

Sharp turns, narrow alleyways, flying over debris and fallen streetlights; Jack was thanking his lucky stars he decided to do track back when there was still high school. But being fast wasn't going to be enough. That much was obvious when he put on more speed, letting loose a very inventive line of curses as a decaying hand came a little too close for comfort.

He had to think, he needed to find a way out. He could do this, he was better than that group of downers.

A puzzle piece shadow stretched across his path, head whipping right he checked the oddly shaped source. Another building, falling apart with some of the floors blasted out leaving a precariously balanced eleven story structure. A Godzilla sized jajanga with no more moves to make.

What a perfect place to hide.

He turned hard, making for the revolving doors with a rusted 'Golden Tower' plated above them. He forced his way through stopping a moment to breathe. The walkers tried to get to him, dead brains unable to process the term one at a time and one way only. Jack couldn't help but laugh at their pathetic moaning as grotesque limbs successfully jammed the entrance. Only a couple made it through and he easily made quick work of them, bat swinging hard and true before he continued his escape through the stairwell. "An exit, I need an exit…" he muttered, pale blues scanning.

There, a beautiful exit sign called to him like an angel's chorus.

Thank you fire laws for emergency exits.

The rusted hand bar released the lock and sunlight streamed through the crack, shining like a beautiful glow of freedom. Jack's joy came to a brief a bitter halt as the metal door went no further. Jammed? No it was still opening. He pushed harder, throwing his weight against it. A loud bang alerted him that at some point some moron placed what smelled to be a dumpster in front of the door. "Damn it!" He yelled, banging against the useless thing.

The place echoed with the crash of metal and glass followed by a symphony of moans, his clever trap had failed him, days of neglect and the elements finally taking their toll. He couldn't get out through the door which left only one choice.

Up

Heart racing, shoes pounding, Jack scaled up the stairs. He made it up a good three flights before the dead poured into the stairwell. He tested very door; some wouldn't open, others revealed even more walkers. His muscles burned, his lungs felt like they were about to explode. Moon save him, he couldn't die like this.

He refused to die like this! There was just so much he wanted to do, things he wanted to see!

The stairs ran out, one door left.

Sending up a quick prayer to whoever was listening he threw it open, his flight halted by a loose end that sent him tumbling across plush cream carpet, somersaulting thrice before coming to a halt against solid wall. He lay in shock for only a moment. Taking in the warm cozy furnishings of what appeared to be a living room. So this was an apartment building. At least it used to be. Who ever lived here sure had a lot of time on their hands. Flowers, animals, dancing figures, and beautiful landscapes came to life in a bright colorful mosaic that covered anything and everything.

The clumsy steps of the dead clambering up the stairs shook him from his reverie as he scrambled to his feet, quickly looking for something to keep that door shut. His hurried mind wasn't quite sure if walkers knew how to open doors other than throw their weight on them, but he really didn't want to take the chance. A tall standing lamp was quickly disassembled, the bar of it slid through the handle and across the doorframe.

He leaned against the wall, forcing himself to take deep breaths. He made it, he survived. "Alone at last" he panted with a relieved grin. Pain shot through his skull and a metal clang echoed through the apartment. Regaining his balanced he placed a cold hand on the rising bump, turning on his attacker "What the fu-" A small eep and a blur of black coming toward his face, he got only the briefest glimpse of gold before the proud and heroic Jack Frost fell into the darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**So here it is! Chapter 2! Thank you so much to the person who reviewed! I will certainly contemplate that ship since I think I'd prefer Merida to be the awesome single lady we all know and love. Anywho, sorry if the beginning's a little slow! Intros are never fun to write. Sorry this chapter is a little long!**

 **For those of you who don't know, 'walkers' is a term used for zombies in the show 'The Walking Dead'**

 **I own nothing! But please review anyways!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Endless Roads

 _The path ahead is long and treacherous, but he will not walk it alone_

Hiccup just couldn't believe his eyes, so he blinked and rubbed them hopeful that the past couple days of dehydration and hunger was just playing tricks. His heart fell when he found the scene unchanged. His father and the fellow townspeople of Berk had moved camp, the small clearing they had called home for the past week abandoned with only scraps left to show there had been anyone here at all. The young brunette fell to his knees, uncaring that mud soaked through his jeans as he stared dismayed at the reality of it all.

He had been foolish, angry and determined to prove that he could be useful. That he did have a purpose besides being the town screw-up. So he left, grabbing only a few supplies and his dad's old pistol he decided to make a medicine run to a local hospital a few miles off. He could go and be back before nightfall. How could he know? How could he have possibly remembered in his haste that walkers had infested that place shortly after the outbreak? He was a lousy shot and the noise only drew more of them. So he jumped out the window, landing in some rose bushes below. He ran- scratched, dusty, and bruised- he ran, not stopping until his legs could take him no further. He wasn't paying attention, he wasn't _thinking_. So he wandered, lost, for three days. All he could think about was getting back to camp, another failure weighing over his shoulders. His father would be furious he lost his gun.

It didn't even cross his mind that the camp might already be gone by the time he made it back. Hiccup should've remembered that they moved to a new spot every week.

How long did they wait? Did they wait at all?

Did it matter? There was nothing, no one. Closing his eyes Hiccup took a breath, forcing the panic to the back of his mind. He had to be logical about this. There had to be a discarded map, a clue, something that told him where to find them. Getting to his feet he searched the area, picking through the trash and rubble. Coming up empty handed, he moved quickly to grab his things, making sure to refill his canteen. They would've left tracks… he'd just follow the trail. A big group of uncoordinated brutes there was sure to be one. Swinging his bag over his shoulder he felt a burst of confidence in his chest. He could do this.

He just had to get moving.

That dog was back.

How long had it been following him? Two days? A week? Hiccup had lost count, all he knew was that the trail ended at a road. Some long forgotten highway in the middle of flippin nowhere. Left or right? He didn't know, so he guessed. He rested when he could but had barely gotten any sleep, his nerves were too on edge to sleep. His stomach was growling, mouth feeling like he'd been spending the last hour licking the dirt form the road. And then there was this dog… this stupid dog that would show up and look at him with big green eyes whinning for food. Hiccup looked over wearily, eyes the black matted fur of a huge wolfdog as it sat there and wagged its tail happily. This is what he got for feeding a wild animal. "I already told you I don't have any more food left to spare" the canine only cocked his head giving a small whine in reply. Hiccup stared at him for a moment before "No" he adjust his things and kept walking. He glanced back, seeing the dog had gone again.

He felt a small loss, but knew it would be back again. He always came back.

With a shrug the lanky boy continued on, he had to keep going. As he moved his mind thought back to the simple days before the outbreak. He lived in a small tightknit community: smiling faces, lots of sleep, and very cold winters. Even then he didn't fit in, but that didn't bother him too much, he was more than happy to hang out in his room and watch Netflix. It was a small town filled with not so small people that had… well… severe stubbornness issues to put it simply. When the apocalypse hit and they had no other choices they burned the whole place to the ground and moved on.

 _Scrape…scrape… scrape_

His father was the unofficial leader, declaring they'd find a new home. Something they could fortify and wait until a solution was created. The idea was laughable. There was no government, only bodies and survivors.

 _Scrape scrape scrape scrape_

Maybe with enough people… they could start cleaning up everything. Clear out areas one at a time until only the living remained. Hiccup laughed to himself, ridiculous. Probably not that many living left to begin with.

 _Scrapescrapescrapescrape_

What the hell was that? Look left, look right, nothing there; just endless cement, weeds, and abandoned cars. He huffed, "Great now I'm hearing things" he took a step before falling to the ground, looking back Hiccup blanched. A walker screamed at him, a young woman tangled in metal bits and pieces missing both legs and an arm, mouth snapping at him with rotten teeth dripping black. He screamed, kicking at her with all the force he could muster. Pewter grey eyes didn't even blink as she just tugged at him harder, jaws locking around his boot. A yank of the leg and he was minus a shoe.

He reached for something, anything that could aid in his escape. Nothing but pebbles. How could his luck be this bad?!

Knife! He has a knife! "Where is it? Where is it?!" frantic hands patted and searched his pockets, breathing a small breath of relief when he found the small pocketknife in his flannel shirt. He didn't hesitate, slicing down he stabbed until she twitched no more. Dark blood turned his plain green tee into a masterpiece, his hand drenched in the stuff. He was alive. He survived. Standing and laughing weakly he made it about two steps before collapsing to the cement.

Hiccup lay sprawled on the concrete, head throbbing and eyes squinting at the blazing sun before landing on a dark shape hovering above him. Green on green the two stared each other down, boy on ground and dog on boy with a loll of the tongue and speedy wag of the tail. "What are you doing here?" Hiccup questioned, the beast just barked beginning an unpleasant wet assault to his victims face. "Ack, ok ok ok! I give! Stop!" an unhappy boy sat up with his companion bouncing around him with happy yips while he wiped the imposing slobber away furiously. He saw the mass of flesh near him, its head smashed in, hand still reached out. The brown haired male winced at the sight of his boot, practically drenched in the dark goop of what remained of her life blood. He had to practically unhitch her jaw to get it back, "Ugh that is so not going to wash out" he shuddered and gagged at the thought of having to put it back on. Thanking his lucky stars that the inside remained dry and clean. "Now, where's my pack?" He scanned the area, spirit falling even further when he saw it ripped open, inedible things scattered about.

With a sigh he looked toward the thief "So… you ate an unconscious guy's food after he just survived a life and death situation. Pretty low bud" he gathered his supplies, putting them back into the torn bag. He'd have to get a new one now. "Where am I supposed to get more food?" the dog just gave him a confused look. If Hiccup wasn't still totally sane he'd say that the wolf just said _'Really? Have you looked around?'_ he wanted to face palm at his stupidity. He's surrounded by a traffic jam of cars, there had to be some supplies at least a few of them. He could get out of here with food, possibly water. A blanket or two wouldn't hurt either. A weapon would be awesome… his little dagger just wouldn't cut it. Something he could shoot from a distance would be good. "Right… let's do this"

That mutt was a blessing, they hit the jackpot. Someone had a whole bag full of jerky under their seat! Not only that but he found a couple bottles of water, a map book of the US, a few cans of food, and a brand new bag. He ran his hand across the smooth brown leather surface. It was just perfect. The dynamic duo sat together, splitting one of the many bags of jerky. "You know" Hiccup said through a mouthful of smoked goodness, "If we're going to stick together, I'm going to need something to call you" his furry companion simple looked up at him expectantly, "How about… Fluffy" the dog snarled, baring its teeth "A joke! Just kidding" the brunette handed him another piece of jerky as a peace offering. At the sight of food the animal wagged its tail, taking the treat happily. "Huh, all bark and no bite. Might as well not have teeth" the boy mused, pausing with a small smile he said "Toothless" the wolfdog snapped his gaze toward the boy, lips lifting in what appeared to be a smile with a happy little cock of his head. "That you like?" the boy laughed, petting his new friend. "Toothless it is" He had fresh supplies, a giant dog named Toothless whom he was sure would be very useful later, and his health. Life was wonderful! Life was beautiful!

"Don' move!" Life just couldn't give him a break! Hiccup's hands shot up, a jerky stick hanging out of his mouth. There atop a car stood a fiery curled girl with determination in her cerulean eyes and an arrow pointed at Hiccup's head. Toothless growled at the intruder, hackles rose "Ah don' miss so don' yeh dare try anything" the ginger warned. Hiccup squinted in an attempt to pin her accent? What was that? Scottish? Yeah, that sounded just about right. He was being held at arrow-point by a red haired Scottish girl. She'd probably take their stuff. Certainly looked the part of intimidating bandit with her grey cargo pants tucked into black steal toed boots and a teal tank top she stood tall and ready for action with a quiver on her back and a machete on her hip. Silent weapons, she was smart.

"We don't want any trouble," Hiccup finally said. Probably wasn't a good idea to mess with this girl. "Take what you want, just leave a little bit for us would you?" she frowned at him, eyes suspicious. As a show of goodwill Hiccup stood slowly, backing up a couple paces. "Toothless" he said softly as not to alert her. The dog stopped growling, going over to stand at his human's side. The Scot moved carefully, jumping from her perch landing perfectly in front of the stash. Setting down her bow she drew a gun, keeping it pointed at them while she riffled through their things, taking what she wanted. "Yeh got any apples?" Hiccup blinked before shaking his head, "Uh, no… sorry" she clucked her tongue in disappointment. The pair's hearts fell at the sight of her taking the jerky, shoving it away in her backpack. All she left was two cans of food and a bottle of water. She got back on her feet, holstering the gun and putting away her compact bow. "Pleasure doin business with yeh" she smiled, stepping over to a black Harley where she safely stowed away her bag in one of the compartments. Hiccup frowned at the machine, she must've walked it here, he would've heard it otherwise. Once she started it up him and Toothless would have to grab their stuff and book it, every dead thing within a mile radius would be running toward them.

She jumped, engine roaring to life. They'd wait for her to leave then get out of here. They could find more supplies. This was just a minor bump in the road. Get more supplies, find the camp. Hiccup looked toward his furry partner with a half-smile only to find him gone. His head whipped toward the black blur making its way toward the biker. "Toothless! No!" too late, the wild ball of black fur jumped, knocking the girl off her cycle. The sleek machine spurred on, zooming forward solo toward an unsuspecting Toyota. Three pairs of eyes watched the sparks turn to flames, the flames exploding violently.

The ginger stood, angry eyes flashing toward the grimacing brunette as the scrawny kid turned and grabbed his things. "Yeh better run fer it cause ah'm gonna kill yeh!" she screeched, drawing an arrow. "Toothless!" Hiccup called, weaving through cars as arrows whizzed dangerously close. They would've hit if he wasn't running like a sporadic crazy person. His canine companion fell into pace at the young boy's side. The girl was screaming in a whole other language and all Hiccup could do was yell "I'M SORRY!" while he continued to dodge arrows.

Boy and dog panting far from a pillar of smoke they lay on the prickle browns of dead grass. "That could've gone better" Hiccup muttered. Toothless merely rolled his eyes as two more explosions sounded in the distance. "Well" the boy sat up, looking down the road that seemed to stretch on forever "It's a long ways to go but I think we can do it" Toothless barked in approval, licking the young man's face.

With bounce in their step and a new friend, two wanderers continued on


	3. Chapter 3

**So here we are at chapter 3! Hope you guys like it! Don't get used to me posting everyday though, I just wanted to get the introductions of our four main characters out of the way! Thank you so much for reading and please review!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Time to Fly

 _A lonely princess atop a crumbling tower, humming to herself as she waits for something to start_

When Rapunzel woke this morning she expected the same old routine she went through every day. Hours filled with cooking, cleaning, and various hobbies she's collected over the years. The last thing she expected was to have a burglar tied up to a chair in her living room.

He didn't have pointy teeth but he could still be a ruffian, or a thug. Either way he's dangerous and she'll dispose of him quickly enough as soon as she could get the emergency phone working. "Oh if only Mother were here, she'd know what to do" Rapunzel muttered, worrying her bottom lip as she glanced at her captive for the billionth time. Messy brown hair and the type of bone structure that had her fingers itching for her sketchpad, he wore a filthy blue hoody and ratty jeans that had more holes than Swiss cheese. Maybe he was homeless… Mother had told her about people living on the streets. And the stuff splattered all over him, was that blood?

Rapunzel backed up a few more steps, hiding behind the couch with a bone white hold on the cast-iron kitchen utensil. What if he came here to kill her? And the pounds on the emergency door, were those his friends? If so why'd he block it like that?

Questions swam so thick in her head she didn't notice he had woken up. "What the hell?" she jumped at the sound of warm timber, a rattle accompanied a growl of frustration. Frightened spring greens looked toward her chameleon friend for advice who pointed toward the tied up boy with a nod. "What? No!" Rapunzel whispered, shaking her head furiously. There was no way she was going out there to face a murderer. "Hello?" the boy called out, tone unsure. Pascal pointed toward him once more, looking determined. The blonde pleaded with him silently for only a few moments before nodding in defeat. The reptile smiled reassuringly, climbing up to his usual perch on her shoulder.

Taking a breath Rapunzel peaked over the couch, seeing the stranger still tied up and looking around. She ducked back down before he could see her. "I-I know why you're here, and I'm n-not afraid of y-you" she was glad her voice didn't shake. She could do this, she didn't need Mother's help. "What? Who are you? Why the hell did you tie me up?" another breath, an encouraging nod from Pascal. The girl kept from the world stood tall, looking down her prisoner with a confident eye. "I'll be asking the questions here" there you go! She fought down the smile threatening to break her cool mask, "Who are you and how did you find me?"

Wintery blues squinted at her in confusion before a smirk and a chuckle escaped pale lips. "The name is Jack Frost" she blinked at his dazzling smile, confused to why he was looking up at her like that, "totally cool survivor of the apocalypse, and fun guy extraordinaire" he lifted a dark brow, nodding a hello. Rapunzel looked to Pascal who only shrugged, equally puzzled by the strange guy's antics. Jack kept up the face, smile slowly falling when he noticed his usual charm wasn't getting through to the weird girl. He sighed, "Name's Jack, made a wrong turn and ended up running from a zombie horde. Took shelter in this building, wasn't expecting anyone to still be living here. Next question"

"You're crazy" Rapunzel gawked, Jack frowned "Am not!" she laughed, resting a dainty hand on her hip, "Either you're crazy or you're a liar. How'd you even get passed security?" It was Jack's turn to blink at the girl, "What? Security? Are you for real?" she just stared at him. "I don't have time for this" He struggled against his bonds, "I'll just get my stuff and-" he jumped, looking around frantically "Whoa! Where's my backpack? Did you seriously take my stuff?! This is the end game blondie, taking other people's gear is not cool" Rapunzel looked over to the kitchen where his things lay on the table. There wasn't much in it, just a couple things of food and water and weird nic-knacks. Nothing he can't easily replace by a quick run to the store.

So why was he freaking out?

He was still ranting about how hard it was to scavenge for food, how he risked his neck for that stuff. "What are you talking about?"

Jack paused, looking up at the crazy girl. "Apocalypse? End of all human civilization as we know it? The outbreak wiping out millions? The dead coming back with a major case of the munchies? Any of this ringing a bell?"

Rapunzel paused, thinking back a year when every day for a week there was nothing but sirens and screams, explosions shaking the building while she cowered in her room waiting for Mother to come back and tell her it's all right. So much chaos before… silence. A glittering city went dark and there was nothing but _silence_.

Green eyes wide she shook her head slowly. Jack's expression softened, "How long have you been up here?" he whispered as the whole world crumbled around her.

18 years she sat in her solitude, 17 filled with a kind and caring mother. She waited, every day the same question echoed through her thoughts. And now she finds her life had ended before it even began.

Pascal nudged his friend, hoping for that bright smile full of sunshine. Even a small one would do. "So everyone is dead?" Jack nodded, "Pretty much, there's a few pockets of survivors here and there but mostly…" he didn't finish as Rapunzel walked into the kitchen, coming back with a knife. Jack just watched as she silently cut his binds. "Sorry, I didn't mean to take your things. It's all on the table" He sat there in shock, eyes on the blonde as she made her way down the hallway with the weight of the sky in every step. "Wait! What are you going to do?" she didn't reply, the click of a door the only sound in the apartment.

Was she serious? The door could break at any moment. She'd be swarmed before she could even scream. "Whatever, I'm outta here" he huffed, making a b-line for his stuff. He didn't care much for order, everything tended to be dealt with a little haphazardly with him. So he had no issue whatsoever using his arm to push everything off the table and into his bag. He paused at the last item, one he always handled with care. A young girl smiled at him from a pile of snow, eyes shining and grin bright as she sat victoriously atop a disgruntled Jack. A small picture kept in a snowflake keychain.

She'd smack his head for even thinking about leaving that girl here alone to die when he could easily save her.

Jack groaned, running a hand through his hair as he eyed the pounding door. He should at least warn her… maybe she'd be smart enough to leave too. "Fine" he said to no one, "You win, I'll tell her" carefully pocketing the picture he made his way down the hall stopping inn front of a light purple door with a brilliant gold eight pointed sun painted on the surface, floral vines and little blue birds joining in the mix.

With a sigh Jack raised a fist, "She better be smart enough to listen" he muttered. Loosing up his shoulders and taking a deep breath he wrapped his knuckles down.

The door swung open before bone could even hit wood. A smiling blonde looking up at him in shock for only a millisecond before she brightened up again. "I'm coming with you"

"Wait what?" Jack's eyes widened as he noticed the canvas bag on her dainty shoulders, her ridiculously long blonde hair braided down the back of a purple sun dress. "I'm coming with you" she said again, pushing passed him as she made her way to the bathroom. "What makes you think you're coming with me?" Jack frowned, "I don't need some clueless shut-in tagging along with me" was this girl bipolar? Wasn't she just sullen a few minutes ago?

No way was he letting her come with.

"I can be useful! I know first aid!" Rapunzel held up a red box with a white cross marking on the front. She opened it with a grin and Jack's eyes bulged. She had enough med supplies to run a small hospital. "I can also cook and sew and-"

"Ok you can come along" No way in hell was he passing up a treasure like this, "but you have to listen to everything I say" she squealed, bouncing up and down with her small arms wrapped around him. "No hugging" Jack forced. Rapunzel instantly broke away from him, an embarrassed blush coloring her cheeks as she beamed happily up at him.

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck he caught sight of her bare feet. "Don't you have any shoes?" she shook her head, "Never had need of them"

"How about some traveling clothes?" again she shook her head, slinging the med kid across her small frame. The weird green thing on her shoulder just gave him an understanding smirk. "Only a few cans of fruit and some cookies"

"That's fine, go grab them and some water if you have it" she nodded and skipped off with a hum. The door to the stairwell creaked, old metal screaming. "Hurry up, we don't have much time" she came back into view, frying pan in hand. _'Well it's better than nothing I suppose'_ Jack chuckled, "Is there another way out of here?" she looked around nervously. "Um, there's the elevator" she pointed to the shining bronze doors and Jack's heart fell. Those definitely wouldn't work. There's no way this leaning tower of death had any electricity at all. Maybe a fire escape? He didn't see one… but there was one on the building next to them. Rushing to the farthest room he pressed himself against the window. There! Not even five feet over was a beautiful filthy fire escape. He had to get through this window first then they could jump.

Grinning he picked up a night stand, testing the weight in his hands. "What are you doing?" Rapunzel asked, wringing her fingers. "Making a door" Jack smirked before throwing the small piece of furniture through the glass.

Noise below and welcome breeze in his face he took a couple steps back before jumping, sailing through the air and landing with a small jolt on the metal grating. He look up, huge grin stretching his cheeks. "You coming blondie?" he called up.

Rapunzel stood unsure at the edge of her Mother's room, looking down at the confident brunette below. It was her chance, the beginning of her story filled with new things. She looked back to the painted walls and familiar surroundings of her home. No, it was a cage… and it's time for this bird to spread her wings and fly. "Ready Pascal?" the little chameleon poked his head from the side pocket of her backpack giving her a thumbs up. "Ok… here I go"

Jack watched as the blonde disappeared, did she forget something? "Let's go sunshine! We need to get out of here"

She leapt… she flew… sailing down with a smile toward a frantic looking Jack. He scrambled to align himself with her path arms out just in time to catch her. "A little warning next time goldilocks" Jack gritted out, setting her down. She looked at her bare feet, wriggling her toes and lifting her arms in victory as she drank in her first taste of freedom. "My name is Rapunzel" she smiled; Jack just mirrored her grin casually leaning against the building. "Well Rapunzel. Welcome to the end of the world"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry! This chapter took a little longer than I wanted it too and it turned out super short! So now I'm just embarrassed / If anyone has any questions feel free to ask and I shall answer!**

 **To the wonderful guest who commented on chapter 3, thank you so much! It totally made my day and drove me to get this chapter out.**

 **Ok! Forward and onward with the story!**

 **I own nothing!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Memories in the Ruins

 _She wasn't what they expected, she was so much more._

The sun was unforgiving, beating down upon the cracked remains of some parking lot. A ball of crimson fire burned bright at the center of decay and destruction as the last corpse fell and moved no more. Merida released a slow breath, forcing the grip on her machete to loosen. Blood splattered her clothes, but that was alright. Everything was fine as sea blue eyes surveyed the accomplishment around her. How many did she get? Fifteen? Thirty?

Didn't matter, Merida felt _much_ better.

After everything she owned went up in flames she wandered. She had very little on her, it only lasted about three days with rationing. On the fourth she tried so many places only to find them picked clean. She thought she'd have to go into a city until finally there it was, a nice little refugee camp, overrun and probably still packed full of goodies just for her. Only fools would go up against so many corpses, never mind alone. But she needed the supplies and she had some steam to blow off.

It was pretty easy going at first, sneaking through and picking off stragglers. Then she walked into the wrong tent and found a whole horde in there. Of course they chased her and of course she ran, finding a nice tall truck to stand on she started shooting at them. Not with a gun of course. If she did that then even more would be on their way and she wanted to stick around a while and clean this place out. Arrows took out a good chunk, her blade did the rest.

Hopping down from her perch, the fiery curled teen kneeled next to one of the corpses, using its tattered shirt to clean the shit off her weapon before she went around tugging her arrows out of skulls. Rotting hand gripped eagerly at her pant-leg and she looked at the dead guy pinned beneath his comrades, empty eyes staring at her frown. "Ah missed" she mused aloud, seeing the arrow lodged in his throat rather than his skull… must've happened when one had snuck up behind her and threw off her aim. With an angry scowl she took back her arrow before stomping on his head, pleased at the crack beneath her foot as the deteriorating skull caved in easily. A few more times for good measure and she moved on.

"Damn" she tsked, looking disdainfully at three snapped arrows in her hands. That left her with ten good ones. She'd either have to scrounge for more or make them herself. Round eyes looked back at the small group of tents, tattered and in ruins. "Ma'be ah'll get lucky" she pocketed the broken pieces and went back into camp.

Walking through she stuffed whatever she saw useful into an old backpacking bag she found, making her way from tent to tent. She forced herself to ignore them, the dismembered limbs, the bodies of those who once lived here thinking it a safe haven. Blood painted everything, bits of flesh cooked into the concrete. Bullet holes marked the places where the living fought back, splatters of aged crimson marked where they lost.

She used to live in a place like this... when it all began. And the same thing happened there too.

It all happened so fast, she'd gone out to hunt. As delicious as army food rations were, she and her family were craving some meat. So before the complaints of the triplets could drive her nuts, or her mother could try to stop her, she left with bow in hand and a determined stomach.

It was a good hunt, bagged herself a couple of rabbits before the shots went off.

Merida had never run so fast in her life. The camp was on fire, the people running in a panicked frenzy as the dead poured in from a downed fence. Screams and cries echoed in her ears as soldiers and civilians were taken down one by one. The redhead was searching frantically, checking all the usual spots and stabbing any corpse who got in her way with a hunting knife. The roar of an engine made her look to the armored car parked across the way where men were getting her family inside, Elinor screaming at them to find her daughter.

"MUM!" Merida called, waving her arms as relief misted her eyes. "Merida!" her mother cried before they slammed the door. "No! Wait!" Merida stumbled after it, she had to catch it. She could see them through the window, telling the soldiers to stop the car, calling out for her. But the vehicle only went faster, crashing through a gate and speeding off into the dusk. Leaving the teen alone amongst the flames.

A cushioned step snapped her from the memories, bending to pick up a small stuffed toy. Grey and worn from years of use, a button missing from the stuffed bear's eye, some stitches broken with dirtied stuffing bursting out from the wound… it had most certainly seen better days. "The horrors we saw" Merida muttered, noticing the brown stained area. Before she could second guess herself she placed it in the bag.

After filling her bag and a duffle she made her way back toward the woods. There she buried the second thing of supplies. No doubt she would make her way back here. All she seemed to do was walk in circles these days.

Flipping that same hunting knife through her fingers she etched into the tree. The family crest never looked so shitty, and in the shape of a bear it looked downright cheesy but what the hell. Not like there was many alive to criticize her work anyways. A sword embraced in knots on the side of a bear, the tip pointing down to the buried supplies. She looked at it and beamed.

Her mother would call it poor craftsmanship and say it was unladylike to carve into trees.

Her father would see it as a masterpiece.

Her brothers would just laugh.

It certainly wasn't her best work but it would do. Sheathing her knife and slinging her bag over her shoulders Merida looked toward the distant mountains, grabbing her bow she set her goal.

She'd find them, no matter what it took. And those mountains were the next place she'd look.

An arrow loosed, a dead one down for good, a grin spreading freckled cheeks. This place may be going to shit, but she'd trek through every last decaying inch of it to see her family again.


End file.
